<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The God by Bulletproof_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167664">The God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love'>Bulletproof_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, POV Rafael Barba, Sex, Sun God, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "The God's May Roll A Die"</p><p>Where Trevor is a God and Rafael is mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts">tobeconspicuous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Even when the earth crumbles and the sky burns, you’ll always be a part of me.” Trevor whispered into the ethereal darkness.</p><p>His molten lips skated over Rafael’s sensitive skin, leaving a trail of fiery kisses in his wake. The feeling was overwhelming, each brush of the lips stimulated every single one of his nerve endings. His body arched and writhed as if by compulsion, his heart hammered so loudly in his chest he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>He ached for more, he always did when it came to Trevor. He craved the feel of skin on skin contact, of raw passion and unbridled want.</p><p>When Trevor entered him, it felt as if pure opium had been poured directly into his veins. The rush of euphoria filled him. It seared through his senses like the sun, stealing away his breath and bathing his heart in a sea of light.</p><p>This man, this God, this Titan was all his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>